1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of hand-held power operated cutting tools and more particularly relates to devices producing a reciprocating motion of the tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reciprocating power-driven hand tools are known to exist in the prior art. Typical are such devices as the well-known jack hammer. In particular U.S. Pat. No. 1,665,109, Nelson, shows a hand-held chisel-like trimmer arranged to receive hammer blows. U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,585, Green, similarly discloses a trimmer with a self-contained sliding hammer. U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,241, Carlson, describes a solenoid-powered surgical osteotome which reciprocates by vibrating action and finally U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,316, Edwards, discloses a reciprocating chisel blade power hoe.
The inventor knows of no device in the prior art which anticipates the inventive combination disclosed below.